Sea Lullabies and Vampire Lovers
by spikesangel
Summary: Spike thinks about his past with Drusilla. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


Disclaimer: Buffy and Co. belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all the others who make BtVS the best show ever. The poem Sea Lullaby was taken from a textbook, and is by the wonderfully talented Elinor Wylie. Please don't sue me!!!

Summary: Spike thinks about his past with Drusilla. (Just a little fanfic I wrote one day) Poem is featured in italics.

Rating: G

Author's Note: I am revising and editing my current stories, so please do not expect any new ones soon. This is the new, revised and better edition of this story. Enjoy! 

Sea Lullabies and Vampire Lovers

by:

Spike's Angel

__

The old moon is tarnished 

With smoke of the flood,

The dead leaves are varnished

With color like blood,

I sit in this old beach house, listening to the wind roar as I look at her. So pale, so beautiful, she sleeps in our bed beside me, my Black Goddess. I love her so much, me, a demon who is supposed to hate, not love. I never imagined, me, William the Bloody, or Spike, as everyone calls me, in love. 

I didn't even love her when we first met. She was beautiful then, as she is now, but I hated her because she took my life away. Angelus had brought me to her, he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to be with Darla. So she drank from me, and turned me. Angelus stayed with us two weeks after I was a vampire, then he and Darla left for Paris. I had never been so angry. But then I saw her sorrow.

__

A treacherous smiler

With teeth white as milk,

A savage beguiler

In sheathings of silk,

I began to hunt with her, watching as she killed the most innocent of people. I began to enjoy watching her, this image of innocence that brought death. I began to feel for her as she cried in sleep for her Daddy. I found myself trying to take his place. When I found out that I loved her, I told her my feelings. She spoke her words of love to me. We were so happy.

We toured the continent, moving from Romania to Italy, Spain to Russia, then stopped in Prague when we heard of Angelus being cursed. My Black Goddess cried all day, wouldn't sleep at all, and when night fell, she wanted to hunt alone. Even though it hurt me, I let her go. It was the biggest mistake of my undead life at the time, but it actually brought me what I wanted.

__

The sea creeps to pillage,

She leaps on her prey;

A child of the village

Was murdered today.

When I found my goddess, she had been beaten almost to the point of death. She had killed a little girl, the child of the holy man of the place. The adults of the village had captured her, beaten her, and left her to feel the pain of death by sunlight. They watched me as I lifted her into my arms and carried her away, just in time to miss the burning rays of the sun. We left Prague the next night and made our way to America. The crowds had left their mark on her, though. She had been weakened until she couldn't hunt for herself or fight. She was totally reliant on me.

I searched for a cure in America. I researched books, hunted up demon shamans, and searched old archives for a hint as to how I could heal her. We lived in America for years, and I finally found the cure for my love.

__

She came up to meet him

In a smooth golden cloak,

She choked him and beat him

To death, for a joke.

We had already met the newest Slayer, Buffy Summers, in Sunnyhell, California. She almost killed my black goddess more than once. To top it all off, Dru's sire, Angelus, now called Angel, was the Slayer's lover. Drusilla was so upset, but I comforted her either the cure-the blood of her Sire. We caught him, and performed the ceremony, but the Slayer messed up things a bit. We fought, and the roof collapsed on my goddess and me. The Slayer thought we were dead, but she was wrong.

My goddess had been cured, but I was injured. I had to go about in a wheelchair for awhile. I hated it, especially when Angel lost his soul and became Angelus again. He moved in with me and my love, and seduced her away from me. I could do nothing but watch.

__

Her bright locks were tangled,

She shouted for joy, 

With one hand she strangled

A strong little boy.

I sided with the Slayer after that. I just had to get my black goddess away from Angelus. I had use of my legs by then, when my love and Angelus summoned that demon. The Slayer doubted me at first, but she helped me anyway. During the fight, my love attacked me because I was helping the Slayer. I had to knock her out to carry her away. The Slayer was fighting Angelus, and getting beaten. I hesitated for one moment only, thinking if I should help her, but remembered my black goddess and left.

I drove to South America. My love was mad, and she left me, saying I wasn't evil enough for her. In despair, I went back to Sunnyhell. Angelus was dead; the Slayer had killed him. I met up with the Slayer, and she convinced me to return to Drusilla. Never mind if it was with her fist in my face.

__

Now in silence she lingers

Beside him all night 

To wash her long fingers 

In silvery light

I went back to South America and found my Black Goddess. I captured her and tied her up, and brought her here to this beach house. I sit and look at her, the one I love. She says she doesn't want me, but I know in my heart that she does. I reach down and caress her cheek. She moves, smiling in her sleep. She opens her mouth and whispers a name, "Angelus.." she says. I take my hand away and close my eyes in anger. I listen to the sea singing its lullabies to the world, even though its daylight outside. Suddenly, I know what I must do.

I take her in my arms, my beautiful Drusilla, and walk to the door. I open it with one hand and stare out into the sunlight, the beautiful, deadly sunlight. Pain courses through my body as I step outside. Drusilla wakes up, smoke coming out of her body as she begins to burn. She stares up at me in horror and watches me burn. "My Spike, what are you doing to me?" are the last words I hear as we both turn to ashes that blow into the sea as it sings its lullaby.


End file.
